my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Five Lotuses
Overview The five lotuses '''is an enigmatic and mysterious group mostly known for mass trigger production, but Pro Hero Agencies suspect that they are using people as test subjects to create new quirks. They consist of a group of villains, as well as the five lotus commanders, that are the most powerful out of all of them. The five lotus commanders all have a code name numbering from Mr. 1 to Mr. 5 and each has their owned separate lotus that they control over, for example, Mr. 1 is the commander of the pink lotus which is there trigger production team. '''Structure The five lotuses have a fairly simple structure. The founder, Mr. Zero is the leader, while the commanders, despite being subordinated, are treated with as much respect as the leader. Each commander has there own group of villains or people working under them. Goal The five lotuses main objective is to help villains and organizations all around the world defeat heroes so they one day could concur the world. Mr. Zero is the leader and the least know member. His objective is to help his subordinates concur their dreams and one day be free of all the pain the world has dealt him. Mr. 1 is the commander of the pink lotus and is in charge of the trigger operation. They can produce trigger much faster then any crime syndicates have done in the past and they can produce a much better quality of trigger. By using one of Mr. 1s subordinates quirk they can create different Veritatis of trigger. These Veritatis can not only enhance the user's quirk but also manifest a new quirk for a short period of time. Mr. 2 is the commander of the green lotus and is in command of human trafficking. His goal is to provide humans to Mr. 4 so he can do experiments on them and develop new quirks. Mr. 2 works a lot with Mr. 5 and Mr. 3 to capture and escort valuable quirk users to the organization. Mr. 3 is the commander of the red lotus and is not that interested in helping Mr. Zero but because of there close friendship, he helps anyway. Mr. 3 is in command of there army of villains and is training the new recruits that are interested in joining The five lotuses. He provides Mr. 2 with villians so he can help capture and escort quirk users to Mr. 5 or Mr. 4. Mr. 4 is the commander of the blue lotus and is the lead scientist in The five lotuses. He experiments with quirk users to develop new quirks or combine quirks together to make new and stronger quirks. Mr. 4 also makes new weapons and gadgets that the other members can use to enhance their quirks or boost their physical stats. His main role is to create nomu specifically the quirk for quirk nomus. The quirk for quirk nomus are nomus that can touch a quirk user and take there quirk permanently. They use these nomus to get strong quirks or get quirks from rather dangerous individuals. Mr. 5 is the commander of the yellow lotus and is the leader of their assassination group. Mr. 5 mostly focuses on training or torture captured quirk users. Mr. 5s uses his quirk to make the captured people braindead and giving them commands by using one of his subordinates' quirks. They then use these newly tortured people to go on dangerous missions so they don't have to. Category:Villains Category:Villain Teams Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Villain Organizations Category:The Five Lotuses Category:Imnotfallen